I don't want to go, don't leave me
by DaughterOfHades1212
Summary: SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR. Written as a possible way the fourth avengers movie can end. Contains Major Character Death. Small One-Shot containing father/son relationship between Peter and Tony. "I kinda wanted a kid. Start a family I guess. Suppose I didn't see what was right in front of me."


**A/N This little short was inspired by a conversation with my friend after watching Infinity War. Also, if it wasn't obvious, spoiler alert. Major Spoiler Alert. If you're reading this a year from now, this was written before Avengers 4. This is merely I possible ending that we** **theorized** **about. Hopefully this doesn't happen.**

Peter took a deep breath, he was there, he was alive. He was alive! Peter shot up from the ground as fast as he could and stumbled on his unsteady feet.

"Mr Stark! Mr Stark!" he shouted, looking around. All around him were unconscious heroes. But then he saw them, the original Avengers, looking of into the distance. Like comic book figures, Peter thought, looking at them with admiration.

"Mr Stark, look I'm back," Peter exclaimed as he stumbled forward. Mr Stark turned around and smiled at him, though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey, kiddo," he said, ruffling Peter's hair, _in front of the Avengers_. Peter squaked and tried to get away. But mr Stark held him in place and laughed. It felt nice, no one had done this to him after uncle Ben died.

"You did it, mr Stark, you saved everyone!" Peter said, giving his mentor a bright smile.

"I guess…" mr Stark said, looking at the setting sun in the distance. Peter frowned.

"Mr Stark… are you alright?" he asked carefully. Mr Stark shook his head.

"You're a good kid Peter, you know that right?"

"I suppose, where is this coming from mr Stark?" Peter asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"You know, I told Pepper, before all this happened, that I kinda wanted a kid. Start a family I guess. Suppose I didn't see what was right in front of me," he said. Peter's frown deepened, why was he talking about that.

"What do you mean, mr Stark?" Peter asked. Mr Stark turned towards him, a small smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Peter," he whispered, hugging Peter. "I just wanted a kid, but I guess I didn't understand I had a kid, until it was too late. I didn't know that I had you until you were gone." Peter didn't know how to respond. It felt like he was flying. He buried his face in the crook of mr Stark's neck.

"I… I guess you were like the father I didn't have anymore after uncle Ben left," Peter whispered back. He felt tears burn in the back of his eyes. He heard mr Stark cry softly.

"I'm sorry, Peter," he whispered. "I'm sorry I have to go." What? Why was mr Stark going? Peter looked up and saw that mr Stark was disappearing, falling to pieces.

"No! No!" Peter cried, grabbing at the pieces of dust, trying to put them back on mr Stark.

"I'm sorry," mr Stark whispered again.

"NO! Please! Please don't leave me! DON'T LEAVE ME! Not like uncle Ben! Please! I just got you back! Please! Don't leave me! PLEASE STAY WITH ME DAD!" Peter screamed, trying to hold him together. Peter felt him pet his hair.

"This… this was the only way for you to live," he whispered.

"DON'T GO DAD! PLEASE JUST STAY WITH ME!" Peter cried. "I don't want to be alone again…"

"I had to save you, I'm sorry… son," he told him. Peter hugged Tony's disappearing form tighter to his body.

"No, no, no! Don't leave me! Stay! Please just stay dad!" Peter cried. Tears streamed down his face as he looked at Tony for one last time.

"I'm happy I got to be a dad before I died. I love you, son," Tony whispered, before he fell to pieces. Peter collapsed in the dust left of the fallen Avengers, in the dust that was the only thing left from Tony.

"Please, please come back. Don't leave me, don't leave me dad," Peter whispered, picking up a handful of dust and holding it close to his chest, right above his heart.

"I don't want to be alone… not again… please dad, please come back. Don't leave me. I just wanted a dad again. I just wanted to not be alone again. Don't leave me." Tears dripped down his face into the dust. He was alone. All alone. Why would Tony leave him?

"Come back… please just come back dad."


End file.
